violettafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/My Made Up Fedemila Story Using Only Pictures of Ludmila
Ludmi Point of View I'm in the studio rehearsing. Well, more like showing off. Supernovas don't need to rehearse. We're already perfect. Wait, who's he? He's cute. "Okay everyone. You can go be your mediocre selves. I won't miss you." I say. My assistant, Natalia, gives me a funny look. "What? I don't feel like showing off anymore. Get me the new guy's number. Stat!" I demand. She instantly runs up to him. After a few minutes, she came back. Took her long enough. "Okay, Ludmi. His name is Federico, he's an exchange student from Italy and here's his number." She hands me a piece of paper with the info on. "Good, Nat. Now me get me some water." I demand her again and she runs out of the room. "Federico. Cute name." I think aloud. Which I didn't realize until he said "Thanks. What's yours." I look at my phone and start putting his number in. He comes behind me and looks at what I'm doing. "So, it was you who wanted my number." I look up at him and stared into his eyes. No, I have a boyfriend. I look back at my phone and enter the number. "Y-yeah." I stutter. He's really cute up close. "My name's Ludmila." I add. Suddenly, Nata bursts in, ruining the moment. "Ludmi I got- oh hi." She cuts herself off when she sees Federico. "Y-you should be going. She has a boyfriend you should not mess with." She blurts out. Stupid girl. "Don't worry. I was just about to leave." He replies, moving from behind me and I frown. "And you have a cute name too." I start smiling and sigh. Then, I go into a trance. "Ludmila, can you please sing a song for us to show Federico the talent we have here?" Pablo asks me. I look at Federico who cocks his head and pulls a 'please' face at me. "Of course I will. Anything to make the studio shine brighter." I reply. I know, I could sing to him. He'd love that. "One minute." I say. "I just need to ask if I can borrow a song." I walk away and up to Violetta and ask her if I could borrow 'I Love You'. She says yes and I walk up to the stage. After I've sang the song, Pablo and Federico walk away. I get my phone out and decide to text him. I say "Hi, it's Ludmila. Did you like the song?" and stare at the phone, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later, he replies with "Yes. It's amazing what you can do with someone else's song. Why'd you steal it?". What? He knows it's Violetta's. Great. He hates me. Wait, another text. "Just joking. I know you asked. To borrow the song. I just wanted to see what your reaction was." I let out a sigh of relief. He's funny. I'm guessing he's spoke to Violetta, then. She must have told him all about me. At least, he seems like a good guy. "Well class. This is Federico. He's an exchange student from Italy." Pablo announces, pointing to the cute Italian next to him. "Federico, would you like to sing a song for us?" He continues. Federico nods and steps onto the stage. Half way through the song, my boyfriend, Leon kisses my cheek and puts his mouth to my ear. "I feel sorry for the crazy Italian girl who's dating that." He mocks. Well, he insults Federico, but he mocks me. I might not be Italian, or dating him, but I am crazy. Crazy for him. "He's not bad. Maybe you're just jealous because he sings better than you." I spit back at Leon loud enough for the whole class to hear. Oh boy. "Ludmila, we're through." Leon says. Well, duh. If I speak to him like that, it means we're through. "Okay. Didn't like you anyway, you little idiot." I curse back. What? If you're stupid enough to think I wouldn't take it good, then you're stupider than Violetta. Anyway, now he's gone, I can focus on who I really care about. Other than myself, Federico. I'm sitting on a bench outside the studio when something just catches my eye. The wonder that is, Federico. Wait, he's with, Violetta. Who hates me. I need to know what they're saying. I listen in as they sit down on another bench. "Vilu, I need to tell you something." Federico says. Please say he feels the same way, please say he feels the same way. "Anything. I'm an open book." Violetta replies. He's gonna admit his love for me, I know he is. "Thanks. I love..." Me? "Vilu, I love you." He admits and I gasp. They look over to me in shock. "I-I left something at home and I just remembered. I better go get it." I lie, leaving the bench and going past them. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think anyone would ever love me. When I get home, I just lay on my bed. I'm not going back to the studio today. It hurts too much to even think about him. Minutes later, I get a call from Pablo. "Angie says you're not in your lesson. Violetta and Federico said you went home to get something but they thought you'd be back by now." He tells me. Of course it's Violetta and Federico. It'll always be Violetta and Federico. Not Ludmila and Federico. No. Violetta and Federico. Together forever. Killing me slowly. "Y-yeah. I don't feel to well and I thought I'd stay home and try to get some rest instead of being grumpy tonight because I'm meeting my new step-family." I partially lie. Tonight I am meeting my new step-family, but I feel a little bad. Hearing the words 'Federico' and 'Violetta' in the same sentence feels like a punch in the stomach. "Okay, well, come to the studio if you feel any better." Pablo replies, hanging up. Phew, he believed it. This place looks vaguely familiar. The Castillo house! Where Violetta lives. The girl my crush is in love with. Amazing. I have to live, with the reason, I wasn't at the studio. Well, one of the reasons. When I walk in, I look around. Wow, this place is massive. It's bigger than me and Napo's rooms put together. Violetta and her father are sat on the sofa. I'm guessing it was the housemaid who let us in. "Welcome. Thanks for bringing her, Priscila." Violetta's father greets. "My pleasure." My mum replies. I was about to speak when the sound of someone coming downstairs got my attention. Federico. "H-hi." I manage to get out. It wasn't easy, trying to be good in front of your crush when the person you just wanna slap is sat right in front of you. "Hey." Federico replies. He looks at me and to Violetta, who awkwardly looks down. I'm guessing the rest of the conversation didn't go well. "Federico. Why don't you give Ludmila a tour of the house?" Violetta suggests. Best thing that's ever come out her mouth. What? Think about it. Federico and I. Alone. Perfect romantic moment. "Yeah sure." Federico agrees and I walk up to him. He takes my hand and shows me around downstairs first. He then takes me upstairs. "So, you and Violetta live together." I question, curious to know what's going on. "Y-yeah. It's gonna be awkward because, I kinda said I loved her." He tells me, unknowing I overheard. He turns away from me and I pull a face. "Yeah, well. She must be crazy not to like you." He gives me a 'seriously' look and I laugh. "Come on. Cute name, cute voice, cute accent. Who wouldn't?" I quickly add, trying not to show my obvious love for him. "Yeah, well. Maybe I'm to perfect for my own good." He flips his hair, making me swoon. I giggle a bit as we enter Violetta's room. "Wow. This is a lot less like I thought it would be." I comment, trying to seem like a good person. This is really hard. "That's what I said. We should go back downstairs. See what they're doing." Hopefully they're telling each other that we're cute together and they want us to date. I nod in agreement, knowing it's just gonna get harder from here. When we get downstairs, they ask us to sing a song with Violetta. We all sing 'Destined to Shine' and my mum and Herman clap. I look at Federico. I accidentally put my head on his shoulder mid-song. When I said harder, I meant hard and awkwarder. Is that even a word? Ugh, who cares. The only thing I care about is him. Him, the one I need. ~The next day~ I'm in class. Federico and Violetta must have made up last night when my mum and I had left because they seem like best friends again. Then, something struck me. If I want Federico to like me, I have to get on Violetta's good side. But how do I do that without telling him about who I really am? I can't! I spent the whole lesson thinking about it. I know, I should have listened to Angie, but it's hard to focus when you need to get onto your future step-sister's good side so you and your crush can be together without telling him your true personality. Then, something struck me again. Make up with Violetta for the marriage so we won't have to put them through listening to us. I'll do it tonight so I don't have to be with my mum. I walk into Pablo's room and see Violetta singing and dancing to Super creative and Federico watching lovingly. I put my headphones on and ignore. 'Don't look. It'll only get harder' I keep telling myself and I do exactly as I say. It kills. Eventually, I get the courage to not cry when I look and I see Federico and Violetta hugging. The song must have ended and Federico must have hugged her. This is gonna be harder than I thought. Especially the fact that he's in love with Violetta and I'm in love with him. Crazy love. When I reach the Castillo household, I knock on the door. Olga opens it and gives me a fake smile. I can see why, I kinda hate myself too. "Ludmila. How lovely it is to see you. Why do I have this pleasure?" She lies, obviously not wanting to see me. "Is Violetta home, I need to speak to her." I say, putting on a sorry face. "What do you want with Violetta?" Federico spits like a pain in the stomach. My eyes start watering and I quickly look down. "Yeah, what do you want with me?" Violetta adds. "Ludmila. Give me an answer or leave." Federico demands. I do as he says and leave. He hates me. Worst day of my life. I start running, down a few familiar paths. But not the way home, and not the way to the studio. I was running to Napo's flat. He moved onto the other side of Buenos Aires. As much as we argued, he was there for me when I was lost during the holidays. It was hard without Naty. He was always there for me, after my dad died. Always. "So, you tried to get on Violetta's good side for a guy you have a crush on?" Napo questions and I nod. "I though supernova's don't have crushes." He says as I hit him on the head playfully and laugh. "And I thought boys don't stop growing until they're 21, but that's obviously false." I tease as he punches my arm. I fall back onto the familiar sofa and he gives me a look. I'm sat in his spot. I stick my tongue out at him and he folds his arms. "Ooh, sorry, Sheldon." I mock as he grabs my arm and tries to pull me up. I stand up, making him fall backward into the table. I start laughing while he remains serious. After a few seconds have passed, he starts laughing too. He gets up and sits in his spot. I fall back into the sofa next to him and start telling him all that's happened in the past two days. "Ludmi, you're crying." Napo points out. Oh, drat. I am crying. "N-no. I just have something in my eye." I lie and he chuckles. "Yeah, tears." He manages to get out before bursting out laughing. I start laughing too. It is pretty funny. All those years I practiced holding tears back gone to waste because of a boy. Stupid, I know. ~The next day~ At the studio, I'm writing a new song. A song for me to sing and be proud. It's called "I Want". It's about wanting to shout and scream and be who you are. I think it's good and hopefully it'll make Federico stop hating me, at least, as much as he does. He texted me last night to never talk to him again. I felt like dying. I spent the night at Napo's, by the time we'd finished talking it was almost 4am. There was no reason to go home, or to sleep. So we just kept on talking. "New song? Let me guess, it's about being a star." Federico mocks. I look down, then into his eyes, then down again, trying not to cry about how much I love him. I already knew it was gonna be hard, but not this hard. "No. It's about wanting to be who you are and you should be accepted as who you are." I spat back. It felt good to diss him, as much as it hurts to be dissed by him. "You know, Ludmila. It isn't hard to be good to people. It's actually one of the easiest things to do in the world." He said, coming closer to me. "Too bad it isn't for you." He added, turning on heel and walking away. I swallowed hard, knowing that he would only get worse from there on. I'm walking in the park when I see something that makes my heart skip a beat. Federico singing 'Ti Credo'. He's incredible as it is but the fact was singing a love song, made his voice sound better. I don't know whether it's just lots of practice, he's Italian or I can see him... looking at me. Oh, god. "What you looking at?" He asks, seriously, I'm looking at you and your perfect hair. "The tree you just happen to be singing in front of." I reply sarcastically, biting my tongue after the last word. "Well, look at someone else. Because I don't want to see or speak to you, ever, again." He spits back and I turn around. I just stand there for a minute, trying to gather what just happened. Did, did he just say he never wants to see me again. That's it, I'm moving into Napo's. I don't care if I have to sleep on the sofa, I'm moving in with him. He'll let me. He asked me last night if I wanted to move in. ~The next day~ I wake up to Napo shaking me. My mum let me move in, the Castillos and Federico all agreed. Mainly Federico. I can't believe I made him hate me. "What? It's Saturday." I question, knowing Napo sometimes gets days mixed up since he quit the studio. "I know." He answers. "I just wanted to see if I would annoy you." He starts laughing. "You little, ugh!" I say getting out of bed and chasing after him in my pyjamas. I stop and remember when we were little. People used to think we were brother and sister and they used to 'aw' at us play fighting. The days when I didn't have to be horrible to people. My mum forced me. "Why'd you stop?" He asks, making me jump. "Just remembering when we were kids." I smile and let out a short laugh. He does too. Then, he pushes my hair out of my face. "You know you have to go and pick your bridesmaid dress today?" He tells me. Drat! I forgot. "I do now. I really hate this, and not just because I have to see my crush who hates my guts." I say, remembering what he said. Tears are born in my eyes but I cage them back with all my strength. Suddenly, a loose tear breaks from the crowd of tears and streams down my face. Then another, then another, then another, then they all come rushing out, drawing tear stains as they go. I fall into Napo's arms, just hoping I can get Federico back. ~Two days later~ "Ludmila. I think you're jealous." Violetta bursts in and I wake up from a trance. I was staring at Federico and her. I can't help it. If I can't talk to him, I need to stare at him for at least 5 hours a day so I don't die of need. "Me, jealous. Knock me down with a feather." I smirk as she rolls her eyes. "Very funny, Ludmila. You're jealous of Federico and I." Violetta says giving me an 'I know everything' look. "How do you know?" I blurt and quickly cover my mouth. Did I just tell her? "Fede and I are just friends. There's nothing to worry about." She assures me, not knowing the full story. "But there is. He said he never wants to see or talk to me again. It's killing me. And he loves you." I say, on the verge of crying my heart out. "I can talk to him, for you. Saying that you're going through a hard time and that's why you are like you are. And I can say we made up today. Maybe he'll at least look at you, then." I smile. Is she actually helping me? "Th-thanks. But I can't take it. You're such a good girl and I hurt you so much and I know I deserve his hate but-" I explain but Violetta cuts me off. "But no-one deserves to suffer like that. No matter how bad of a person they are." I start to smile. "You have a problem with helping people. You do it too much." I joke. "I know, I like to." She plays along. "Did we just get along?" She adds. "I think we did." I tell her. She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back. Maybe this whole sister thing won't be that annoying. ~1 month later~ "Now is everyone happy with their partners?" Angie questions us. I nod, hoping this will bring Fede and I closer. "Good, now. Ludmila and Federico, you can work in here first. Class over." Angie announces as I start smiling. It's good she put me with Fede. I can spend more time with him than I already do. I still live with Napo, he's my cousin and I love him. And he's always there for me if Federico starts talking to me about Violetta, which hasn't happened lately. But I can't say I've not lied to get a free hot chocolate outta him. What? I like free stuff. "So, what should we sing?" Fede asks, running his hand through his hair. "I dunno, maybe I want." I reply, hoping he'd say yes because I don't really wanna sing any other song. "Sure. I guess we could sing that." He says. "Or we could write a new song." I suggest, noting that he didn't really want to sing it. "Yeah, but about what?" He asks. He's full of questions today, isn't he? "Love. Like, loving someone who doesn't know it and just telling them how you fell. Like, asking someone to rescue your heart." I suggest. He looks confused. "Sorry, did I confuse you? Or is it read your mind?" I joke but he looks at me in a serious way. "I've been working on a song, called 'Rescue My Heart'. It's just weird you'd bring that up." He tells me, still confused. "For Vilu?" I ask, knowing he still had a crush on my BSF (Best Sister Forever). "No. I'm in love with someone else. C-can you help me with her?" My heart broke. He had fallen out of love with Vilu and in love with either Francesca or Camila, or worse, my best friend, Naty. "I'll help you. W-who do you love?" I ask, my love causing me to be curious, but trying not to show my love for him that much. "You won't know her. She doesn't come to the studio. I don't know whether to tell her or not." He tells me. "Let me think about it. As you can already see, I'm no love whisperer." I reply. "Ludmi. I'm gonna go finish the song and I'll show it you tomorrow." He says leaving the room. I fall back onto a chair. This sucks! "Trouble in paradise?" Vilu asks me. She's the only one who knows about my crush on Fede. "More like a massive wave sunk the boat heading for paradise." I reply, telling her I'll never reach paradise. "You'll get there. He just needs some time to think about it. What happened?" She tries to reassure me, making me worry even more. I tell her he's writing a song for a girl I don't even know and how much I just want to tell him to not talk to her. But if he doesn't and they don't hit off, it'll be my fault he's unhappy but if they talk and they hit it off, I'll be hurt. I'm so confused. I walk downstairs and pass Fede going up. I look at the piano and there's some sheet music left on it. Fede's. I's recognize that messy hand writing anywhere. I sit down and start playing and singing it. It must have been the song he was writing for that girl. That girl who's ruining my life. I jump at the sound of someone falling. I look and see Federico. He must've tripped over a table leg. He was laughing though. "I meant to do that." He said, making me laugh. "And I meant to be a pain in the butt." I joke. "I'm guessing this is the song for the girl." "Yeah." Fede answers, getting up and fixing his perfect hair to perfection. "I better go. Napo will be wondering where I am." I say, looking at the clock. I'd only come to talk to Vilu. "Yeah. Bye." Fede says, looking down. What's up with him. "Bye." I say, closing the door. ~A week later~ Fede and I have to show the song he wrote for that girl. Don't you just love singing songs your crush wrote for the girl he loves? Not. This is the hardest thing ever. "Ludmila, Fede. You're up." Angie announces and we step onto the stage. I take a deep breath and hope this is the last time I have to sing this song that's meant for the girl who's ruining my life. After the song, everyone claps. Probably for Fede. I hadn't gained their trust yet. I smiled at Fede and smiled back pulling me into a side hug. "Just kiss already!" I hear Vilu shout at us. I cup my hands around his neck and pull him into a kiss. He kisses back, putting his hands on my waist. And that was it. That was the story of me and Fede. THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts